I Love
by NandaCullen02
Summary: Bella, uma medica conceituada se apaixona perdidamente por seu colega de profissão Edward Cullen, mais ela sabe que esse amor é impossivel... ou quase!
1. Perdida

_Pessussitas minhas, personagens não me pertencem e sim a Titia Steph. Qualquer semelhança com a historia é pura coincidência. Espero que gostei :*_

**1. Perdida.**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan... Bella de preferência, tenho 25 anos e sou pediatra em um hospital em Forks. Divido um apartamento com Alice, minha melhor amiga e estilista. Mais não durar por muito mais tempo, já que Alice resolveu finalmente se casar com Jasper. Então ficarei solitária em um espaçoso apartamento.

- Alice, agora eu não posso, eu tenho pacientes – Alice sempre querendo me tirar do hospital quando eu menos posso

- Tah bom Bella, me desculpe, não precisam fala assim comigo

- me desculpe amiga, mais é que hoje não esta sendo um dia muito agradável

- tudo bem, eu entendo, nos vemos amanha então

- Ok – falei desligando o celular

Hoje simplesmente estava sendo o pior dia da semana, eu tinha trabalhado a semana inteira, e já era sexta, mais mesmo assim, como medica eu jamais poderia me entusiasmar pelo meu final de semana tão querido, a anos eu não sabia o que era isso. Tinha plantão hoje ate as 4 da manha e não eram nem meia noite ainda.

Ângela me comunica que estou sendo chamada na sala de emergência, ótimo!

Passando pelo corredor, encontro aqueles olhos, que mais pareciam duas grandes esmeraldas. Edward Cullen. Neurocirurgião e amigo, mais claro que eu gostaria de ser mais que amiga dele, eu e a maioria da população feminina do planeta. Afinal, quem não gostaria, cabelos ruivos e extremamente bagunçados, pele pálida, alto e magro, mais um magro com músculos nos lugares certo, e tinha o sorriso mais lindo que eu já poderia ter visto, sem conta nos olho neh.

- ola Bella

- oi Edward

Eu ficava sem fala perto dele, Edward tinha se mudado havia pouco tempo para Forks, transferido de Seattle, apesar de ter somente 28 anos, era um excelente profissional.

- você me parece cansada

- Oh, sim. Muito!

Escuto o meu nome novamente sendo chamado

- acho que estão precisando de você

- sim, emergência. Nos vemos depois

- claro.

Sai e fui para o meu destino, eu não poderia ficar sonhando com Edward, ate porque ele era casado. Jesus! Casado! Ele havia se casado a 3 anos com Tanya, a mulher mais mesquinha e egoísta da face da terra, e não é dor de cotovelo não, todos pensam isso dela, mais parece que Edward não consegue ver isso. Alice me disse que eles haviam se casado devido Tanya ter ficado grávida de Valentina, e depois de ter feito o maior drama Edward se casou com ela.

Me concentrei no meu trabalho, era um bebe que estava com crise de asma. Ficara bem.

Depois voltei para minha sala e já era 2 e meia da manha, quando ele entra em minha sala sorrindo, e eu jamais vou me acostumar com aquele sorriso torto.

- Bella, vai fazer alguma coisa sábado amanha a noite? – Deus, sera que ele vai me chamar pra sair?

- n-n-não, não te-tenho nada... porque? – gaguejei

- bom, é aniversario de 3 anos de Valentina, e vamos fazer uma festinha la em casa. Gostaria que fosse

- Oh... – não conseguia esconder a decepção, o que eu havia imaginado, que ele iria quere trair a maravilho esposa com alguém como eu, sim, porque ela ate poderia ser mesquinha, mais era linda, loira dos olhos azuis e um corpo magro escultural. Sem contar que Edward era certo de mais, jamais faria isso com ela

- Então... você vai? Chamei Alice também.

-Vou, v-vou sim. – pare de gaguejar!

- Ótimo, e se quiser poderá levar seu .. hum.. namorado também – ow, sim. Eu havia me esquecido de Jacob, meu estimado namorado e melhor amigo, dei uma chance a ele, assim que descobri sua paixonite por mim, para tentar tirar Edward de minha cabeça. Mais claro que não estava funcionando

- tudo bem, eu falarei com ele.

- bem, meu plantão acabou, então vou indo para casa... – e para os braços daquela vadia.. – te vejo amanha então.

-Sim, ate amanha

- Tchau Bella – ele me olhou com aquelas orbes verdes brilhantes, como se quisesse falar mais alguma coisa, eu não sei si era coisa da minha cabeça, mais sempre que nos estávamos juntos eu sentia um clima elétrico entre nos, e quando ele me tocava sentia uma forte descarga elétrica.

Terminei meu plantão e fui para casa, Alice iria dormir na casa de Jasper como a maioria das vezes, então tomei uma banho demorado e fui dormir, acordei no dia seguinte uma hora da tarde, era meu dia de folga, mais já estava acabando, levantei, tomei outro banho demorado e fui almoçar.

- Bella, ate que enfim

- Oi pra você também Alice

- Oi!... Bella temos que ir ao shopping, comprar um vestido lindo pro aniversario da sua futura enteada

- Alice, não pira. 1° que eu odeio ia ao shopping, 2° que eu não preciso de mais um vestido, e 3° Aliiice, sem chance alguma dela ser minha enteada, Ok!

- A Bella, esperança é sempre a ultima que morre- disse com um risinho de quem estava tramando algo  
- Alice eu espero que você não apronte nada.

- Ai credo Bella, ate parece uma velha ranzinza, relaxa e fica de boa!

Bom, claro! Alice me convenceu a ir ao shopping, compramos não só um vestido, mais vários, eram todos lindos, Alice tinha um ótimo bom gosto, mais ela insistia em me vestir com aqueles pedaços de pano, que na verdade não cobriam nada

- Alice, nem pensar eu não vou vestir 'isso'

- Bellla, assim você ate o ofende, vamos experimente- ela piscava os olhos como uma fadinha

- Alice, você não presta!

- HAHA'

Ate que o 'projeto-de-vestido', era bem bonito era uma estampa floral, com rosas em tom rose. Tomara que caia, e curto, muito curto. Apesar de ser uma festa de criança, Alice me fez vestido, colocando uma sandália rose e com uma bolsa da mesma cor, completando o look com um bracelete e um par de brincos dourados, deixei meus cabelos soltos e Alice fez uma maquiagem , mais claro que antes eu a fiz prometer que ia fazer algo leve. Me olhei no espelho, e ate que não tinha ficado ruim, eu estava realmente linda, será que o Ed ia gostar? Talvez ele nem notaria, com uma esposa linda como ele tinha, era impossível olhar para outra mulher.

Jacob não pode ir, ele deu uma desculpa qualquer, mais claro que eu sabia o motivo, ele não gostava do Edward. Pra falar a verdade nem insisti muito. Chegamos a festa e fomos recepcionados por Tanya, Edward ainda não havia chego do hospital.

- Bella querida, não sabia que você viria- Tanya disse, usando seu sorriso mais falso que tinha

- Edward nos convidou Tanya florzinha, achou mesmo que ele não iria chamar Bella? – Alice sempre Alice, dei um cutucão em sua costela, mais ela fez de conta que não percebeu

- Claro! – HAHA, eu achei é pouco pra fala a verdade

Fui dar uma volta, e aproveitei para cumprimentar uns colegas do hospital, Valentina estava linda, era a cara do pai, aqueles olhos. Eu jamais iria seguir os conselhos de Alice, e me declarar para Edward, sabendo que sereia a responsável pela separação de uma família que combinava tanto, eles eram lindos e perfeitos, claro tirando o caráter de Tanya.

Não demorou muito para ele chegar, acho que fui a primeira a perceber, eu poderia sentir seu perfume de longe, era um cheiro maravilho.

- Querido que bom que você já chegou- disse Tanya praticamente se jogando em cima do 'marido'. Deus. Que inveja dessa mulher.

Tentei ficar o mais afastada possível dele, ele estava lindo, com uma camiseta branca de gola V, e calça jeans, com aqueles cabelos incrivelmente bagunçados, e aqueles olhos penetrantes que so de olhar me dava calafrio... espera... ele tava me olhando. PQP. Me pegou o encarando, ótimo Bella, mais idiotamente apaixonada impossível.

- Oi Bella

- Oi Edward, tudo bem?

- Tudo, você ta linda- ah ele reparou, podem me matar agora

-Ham, obrigada. Você também esta m-muito lindo... quero dizer... não que você já não seje...mais.. – porque eu não consigo calar a boca somente? – me desculpe

- Eu entendi Bella, o que você quis dizer

- Edward querido... – putanya na área

Me afastei sem falar nada, o fim na festa foi a mesma coisa que as outras festas de crianças, bolo, parabéns, brincadeiras, brigadeiros, bexigão – é foi uma comedia ver Emmett quase que batendo nas crianças para pegar mais balas- e estava na hora de irmos, Alice ia dar uma esticadinha em um pub com Jazz, e Emm com Rose. Insistiram para mim mais vela não combinava combinavam comigo, então inventei que iria ver Jacob e que iria pegar uma taxi

- Você não vai com eles?

- Não Edward, estou cansada e vou ver Jacob

- Ah claro, você veio de carro?

- Não, eu vim com Alice, mais eu volto de taxi

- Jacob não pode vir te buscar? É perigoso.

- Não se preocupe, de verdade

- Bom mais mesmo assim, pelo menos me deixe te levar

- Ah, não. Serio Edward, não posso fazer isso, te tirar daqui, de perto de sua filha..

- Bella, Valentina nem percebera que eu dei uma saída, ela esta tão entretida que realmente nem percebera – ah, qual é Bella, vai se só uns minutinhos

- Tudo bem então

Edward foi pegar as chaves de seu carro enquanto eu ia me despedir de Valentina, saímos e percebe que Edward nem avisara a Tanya.

- Então..- ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio depois de um tempo, estávamos no meio do caminho – como vai o namoro?

- Ah! Estamos indo bem, claro que sempre surge algumas discussões mais nada de mais

- É, quando se ama de verdade alguém, nada importa- eu queria dizer que importa sim, que eu não amava Jacob, que eu amava ele mais que eu era covarde de mais pra me declarar

- Ahan – foi a única coisa que eu consegui pronunciar, ou pelo menos tentei pronunciar

Chegamos na frente de meu prédio, quando me viro pra me despedir de dele, Edward estava muito perto, e Deus, eu teria que me segurar para não avançar em cima dele

-Bom..

- Ate amanha Edward – porque cargas d'água eu não conseguia me mexer

- Ah, ate amanha! E obrigado por ter ido ver Valentina

- Magina, você sabe que eu amo aquela menininha – e o pai dela também, mais me lembrar de Valentina, me fez lembrar de Tanya e da família que ele JÁ tinha, e o meu NÃO direito de estragar tudo, tomei coragem e abri a porta, me despedindo dele com um aceno, eu já disse que estava perdida neh, que isso jamais iria terminar bem

Roupa da Bella : WWW .polyvore .com /bella_10/set?id=22905901

/tiremosespaços ;)

_Espero que tenham gostado, então me deixem review PLEASE._


	2. Café?

2. Café?

- Bella, você esta louca? – alguém ai fale pra Alice parar de gritar?

- Alice, por favor, hooje não

- Bela, ele estava ali, do seu lado ao vivo e as cores e você nada?

-...

- Não, nem fale nada. Nem precisa neh, eu imaginava mesmo que você tinha titica de galinha no lugar do cérebro

- ALICE, você queria que eu fizesse o que? Que me declarasse ou que me jogaria nos seus braços cheia de amores?

- a 2° não é tão ruim

- Alice, deixe de ser absurda. Ele é casado, CASADO, coloque isso a sua cabeça – Alice era minha melhor amiga, mais às vezes ela me tirava do serio e chegava ate a ser completamente absurda

- Bella, ele sente algo por você, ta na cara dele, ta na sua cara. Mais vocês nem enxergam isso

-Alice, eu to indo pro hospital, ate mais tarde.

- Bella, você sabe que não pode continua fugindo assim neh? – disse saindo e me deixando sozinha em meu quarto.

Será que ela tinha razão? Será mesmo que eu tinha que me jogar de cabeça nessa relação? Mais que relação? Eu tinha somente uma amizade com Edward, era só assim que ele me via, como uma colega de profissão, não, eu realmente não tinha o direito de fazer nada, eu tinha certeza que era somente uma paixonite que iria acabar logo... não tinha? Aaah chega, eu definitivamente tava passando tempo de mais ouvindo as maluquices de Alice

Cheguei no hospital, e fui direto para minha sala, na verdade eu fui correndo, ta eu sei, infantil, mais não seria bom para a minha sanidade encontrar aqueles olhos logo de manha.

Fui encontrá-lo somente na hora do almoço, na cantina. E eu nem preciso diser que ele estava lindo neh.

- Companhia pro almoço?

- Claro - e ele achou mesmo que eu iria recusar?

-E ai, conseguiu falar com Jacob ontem ainda? –

- Han, na verdade não. Ele estava um pouco ocupado – ta, eu não queria falar do meu namorado com ele

- Bella, você tem que ter ao seu lado um homem que tenha tempo pra você

- Ah Edward, que isso. Jacob é ocupado sim mais me da atenção sempre que pode

- Não é isso que eu vejo sempre, esse namoro de vocês é estranho

- Eu, realmente não quero falar sobre isso Edward – pedi tentando não ser grosseira com ele, era difícil falar sobre namorados com ele poxa

- Tudo bem, me desculpe não queria ser intrometido

- Oh, não tudo bem.

O resto do almoço seguiu tranqüilo, falamos sobre diversos assuntos, e quando eu dei por mim o nosso horário já havia terminado era incrível como o tempo ao seu lado era rápido. Ele me fazia tão bem, era fácil sorrir ao seu lado, e eu me peguei imaginando como seria viver ao seu lado, e em como eu tinha invejinha de Tanya, me odiei por isso e odiei ela mais ainda.

- Bom, acho que esta no nosso horário Doutora Swan - ... aquele sorriso *-*

- Hum, que pena Doutor Cullen, eu nem vi a hora passar

- Bom, se você for muito boazinha , eu te levo pra toma um café quando termina os nossos plantões, aceita? – se eu me permitisse ter somente um pouquinho de ilusão, eu acharia que ele estava me chamando pra sair

- A.. se Tanya não achar ruim de você chegar um pouco tarde em casa hoje – eu acho que eu deveria tirar minha língua fora com os próprios dentes, da onde Tanya surgiu na conversa? Ah claro era minha consciência me lembrando que ele era casado, percebi que não foi um dos meus melhores comentários quando senti Edward ficar tenso

- Bom, não precisa usar Tanya como desculpa Bella – ele ficou irritado?

- Não era desculpa, eu só não quero arranjar problemas pra você

- também não precisa se preocupar comigo, deixa pra outro dia – disse se levantando da mesa – não quero arrumar problemas pra você com o seu namorado também – ta agora surgiu Jacob também?

- Edward, não precisa ficar assim

- Assim como? – agora ele quase gritou, nota: ele é lindo irritado

- Nervosinho, eu não recusei o seu convite

- Eu não estou nervosinho, e sim, você negou

- Recusei? Edward se você acha que Tanya não ira se importar, então eu vou. Pronto, satisfeito

- Não, eu não quero que você por obrigação comigo

- A, por favor, Edward, estamos parecendo duas crianças birrentas – sorrimos

- Ótimo então você realmente quer ir?

- Claro, um café? – ele assentiu – então esta combinado, depois do plantão eu te espero

Ele assentiu novamente e se retirou, ..EDWARD! e eu estava literalmente horrível hoje, mal tinha conseguido dormir, estava com o cabelo horrível, nada sexy naquele vestido branco que eu sempre gostei de usar mais que agora mais parecia de uma freira. Mais porque eu estava tão empolgada? Era só um café afinal, como amigos.

Parecia que o tempo estava contra mim, o tempo jamais demorou tanto pra passar, eu fui verificar três vezes pra ver se o relógio estava mesmo funcionando, e não é que o terrível estava? Mais ainda não tinha me convencido porque eu estava indo olhar pela quarta vez. Mais como eu sou uma mulher de muita sorte, o plantão passou, e eu estava esperando ele na recepção. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer, e realmente ele estava lindo de jeans com uma camisa branca.

- Te fiz esperar muito?

- Não, claro que não. Eu acabei de sair – não precisava dizer que eu estava esperando a tarde toda pra isso

- vamos? – já era noite quando deixamos o hospital, no dia seguinte iríamos trabalhar somente a tarde, por ser domingo não tinha muitos lugares aberto, fomos em um pub e o café? Bom o café ficou pra outro dia, sendo substituído por uma cerveja, eu não gostava muito mais estar com ele era o importante.

Começamos a conversar coisas do hospital, mais na maioria do tempo estávamos calados, a qual é! O que eu iria falar com ele?

- Bella, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- faça ..

- Você ama o seu namorado? – o que eu iria dizer agora? MENTIR?

- Ham, porque a pergunta?

- Ah, é que eu quase não vejo vocês juntos e eu sinceramente acho uma bobeira dele deixar uma mulher tão linda como você sozinha na maioria do tempo. – ele me achava linda? Eu corei

- É complicado Edward, eu e Jacob somos muito amigos e sempre tivemos muita compatibilidade então isso resultou em namoro

- Eu e você também somos amigos e temos muitas coisas em comum, e não estamos namorando – corei mais ainda

- Bom talvez seje porque quando nos conhecemos você já era casado e com uma filha

- Com Tanya é diferente, nos casamos por uma gravidez o que é completamente errado em minha opinião, mis quando vi já estava com a aliança no dedo e minha filha nos braços

- Valentina é tudo pra você, não

- Sim, minha filha é minha vida. Apesar de ter sido um 'acidente' eu não me arrependo, ela é a coisinha mais maravilhosa da minha vida – seus olhos brilhavam quando falava da filha, Edward era um pai excepcional.

- Mais você se arrepende de Tanya?

- Digamos que Tanya não seria a mãe que eu escolheria para Valentina – ele me olhava fixamente, o que me fez corar mais ainda.

Sem que eu percebesse, estávamos a apenas inclinados sobre a mesa, e nossos rostos estavam a apenas centímetros de distancia, seus olhos se perderam por 2 segundos em meus lábios, e aquilo fez meu coração disparar e ter vida própria o suficiente para querer sai pela boca. Eu sabia que era errado, mais eu queria tanto que meus olhos também foram parar em seus lábios e meus músculos simplesmente não se mexiam, ate que ele tocou meus lábios com os seus, e uma descarga elétrica percorreu meu corpo. Mais a sensação não durou muito, a tonta aqui se assustou e se afastou, em seguida seu celular começou a tocar, e por um momento eu achei que ele não iria atender.

- Alo – atendeu, desviei meu olhar do dele tentando conter meu coração – como assim? ... eu estou indo, me espere.

- O que ouve? – vi seu olhar sem graça me olhar

- É, Valentina. Não quer dormir sem meu beijo de boa noite, eu leio pra ela antes de dormir quando posso, agora estamos quase no meio de o Pequeno Príncipe.

Foi uma enxurrada de água fria, como eu pude esquecer de sua filha e esposa e deixar que aquilo acontece, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Ah tah, ela estava em como os lábios de Edward se encaixava perfeitamente aos meus

- Se você quiser eu te levo pra sua casa.

- Não, não precisa. Eu pego um taxi, pode ir tranqüilo

- Bella..

- Vai Edward, por favor. Amanha conversamos – disse me levantando e saindo quase que correndo do pub, não sei como meu jeito destrambelhada não me fez cair. Peguei um taxi e fui pra casa, a única coisa que eu queria era tomar um banho e dormir, sonhar com Edward, mais um Edward que não é casado e que não tem uma filha que é dependente dele, um Edward que não me faça sentir suja por ter esse amor tão ardente por ele. Sim, porque de uma coisa agora eu tinha certeza**, ****eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.**

**Fiquei super feliz quando vi que tinha Review, sou nova aqui na Fic e não sabia se iria agradar alguém, mais pelos menos alguma eu consegui õ/ obrigada meninas pela força e não me abandonem, adoro receber sugestões e criticas também, por que não? Beijos **


	3. O Começo

**O Começo.**

Na semana seguinte fuji o maximo de Edward, sim eu era muito covarde não queria que Edward me visse, ou melhor não queria conversar com ele. Mais como alegria de pobre- e de Bellinha- dura pouco, encontrei com ele na quinta quando ia pra casa e por pura e infeliz – em partes- coincidência ele também estava indo embora. Nos encontramos no estacionamento, tentei fazer de conta que ele na estava ali, mais foi impossível.

-Bella.. – ouvi ele me chamar, e santos Deus como era bom ouvir aquela voz aveludada chamar meu nome..

-han... oooi Edward – acenei pra ele, tentando ao maximo fazer com que minha voz saísse normal.

-Esta indo para casa?

- Sim, bom na verdade eu ia ver Jacob – claro, alfinetada não matava ninguém

- Han, tudo bem então. Sabe eu queria terminar aquela nossa conversa de ontem

- Conversa? – desentendida mode on

Tava fazendo papel de palhaça so pode, como esse homem pode ter o poder de me fazer tremer so com um olhar, ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torto que acaba com as estruturas de qualquer uma, eu amava de mais aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, ok, eu amava aquele homem inteiro.

-Sim, nossa conversa.. de ontem do pub lembra?

-Ah, a que foi interrompida por sua esposa? E sua filha esta bem? – ótimo agora extrapolei, percebi isso pela expressão tensa que Edward adotou instantaneamente.

-Bella, por favor

- Me desculpe, é mais forte que eu.

- Você não acha que pra mim também seja difícil lida com isso?

- Desculpe novamente, bom.. se você quiser conversar 'apenas', podemos ir sim mas que não passe disso – eu tava loca agora? Tudo bem eu estava me auto julgando de mais hoje

- E quando você pode?

- Quando você puder.

- Bom eu poderia hoje, mais me parece que você já tem compromisso

- Eu ligo pra ele e desmarco – vá a merda o Jacob-namoro-falso

- E ele não ficara chateado?

- E sua esposa? Não ficara preocupada de você demorar muito para chegar em casa?

- Não, hoje eu troquei meu plantão com Jeremy, então ela achara que eu estarei no hospital

- Tudo bem então. Vamos pra onde? – era uma 4 horas da tarde ainda.

- Bom, aqui em Forks é um pouco sem opções, e como você mora aqui a mais tempo que eu, eu deixo por sua conta.

- Olha, eu realmente preciso de um bom banho, se não se importa podemos ir ao meu apartamento, Alice estará trabalhando, e depois sempre vai pra casa de Jasper, então teremos espaço para conversar.- eu já falei que eu estava louca? Acho que sim neh, eu estava quase o arrastando para meu apartamento, e pior sabendo que ficaríamos sozinhos, mais eu não conseguia frear meu desejo de ter ele em minha casa, meu canto e realmente conversar com ele.

-Tudo bem, se não for atrapalhar nada

- Claro que não, vamos?

- Vamos, você esta de carro?

- Sim, te encontro la

Fui para o meu carro, e sai em disparada para o meu apartamento, nem conseguia pensar direito o que eu estava fazendo, mais que se dane. Eu amava Edward, amava com todas as minhas forças desde o primeiro dia em que o vi, desde a primeira vez que olhei para aqueles duas orbes verdes eu sabia que estava sendo egoísta e invejosa, sim eu tinha e muita inveja de Tanya, por ser casada com o amor da minha vida, e pior, por ter uma filha com ele. E Valentine era realmente adorável.. como o pai!

Cheguei ao meu destino com Edward logo atrás, agradeci ao transito estar bom, o que era raro mesmo Forks sendo uma cidade pequena, tinha um transito infernal, entrei no estacionamento enquanto Edward estacionava no outro lado da rua e o esperei na portaria. Cumprimentei Garet, o porteiro, que me olhou de uma maneira maliciosa por eu estar entrando no elevador com uma homem como Edward, corei um pouco.

- Esta tudo bem?

- Ham... sim. Só estou com um pouco de calor.

- Serio? – é eu devia estar doente, ate porque Forks era molhado e ... frio.

- Aham – só saiu isso

-Tudo bem então.

Seguimos ate minha porta em silencio, neste momento as minhas mãos já estavam suando, entramos.

- Fique a vontade, eu vou tomar uma ducha rápida. Quer alguma coisa?

- Ham, eu me viro pode deixar.

-Tudo bem.

Fui para o meu quarto entrando quase que correndo para o banheiro, sem antes escorregar no tapete, claro. Tomei uma ducha rápida, lavando os meus cabelos, e vestindo um vestido em tons de azul e uma sandália baixinha da mesma cor, escovei meu cabelos deixando-os molhados caindo em ondas em minhas costas, escovei os dentes me perfumei e sai em direção a sala.

Edward estava olhando pela janela com um copo de água nas mãos, estava olhando fixamente para algum canto que eu não sabia identificar direito o que era, parecia estar pensando, e por Deus, ele ficava extremante sexy quando pensava. E foi assim admirando-o quase que babando pelo homem maravilhoso a minha frente que eu vergonhosamente consegui tropeçar em meus próprios pés caindo pesadamente em cima de suas costas.

Edward me segurou pelos braços para que eu não caísse no chão.

-Oh, me desculpe..

-Bella, você precisa prestar atenção por onde anda.

Ah se ele soubesse em que eu estava prestando atenção...

-Eu sempre fui desastrada, me desculpe

-Não precisa se desculpar, só olhe por onde anda.

-Tudo bem. – sorri envergonhada, ele ainda me segurava e suas mãos eram.. hum... fortes e macias ao mesmo tempo, uma carga elétrica percorria as minhas veias e eu me perdi naquela imensidão verde a minha frente,.

Edward sorria, o meu sorriso torto e eu sabia que estava hipnotizada, assim como também sabia que eu precisava me mexer fazer alguma coisa antes que eu me precipitar-se e me jogasse em seus braços literalmente.

Mas era tarde, Edward parou de sorri, e se agarrou em minha cintura, em um abraço forte, quente, aconchegante, e quando dei por mim novamente seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu, fechei meu olhos, me rendendo.

-Bella...

Ele soltou um gemido com meu nome, e me beijou, selando nossos lábios em uma caricia que me fez perde o chão. Seus lábios eram macios e novamente a eletricidade percorreu mas dessa vez em todo o meu corpo. Edward me apertou mais, e sua língua dessa vez pedia passagem em meus lábios, e imediatamente cedi. Não tinha como negar nada a ele, sua língua macia percorreu toda a minha boca encontrando com a minha, e a pequena caricia, se tornou em algo maravilhosamente selvagem, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam em uma dança que só nos neste momento entendíamos, minhas mãos subiram aos seus cabelos o trazendo o mais perto possível, enquanto que as suas mãos seguiam em minha cintura.

Eu ia ao inferno provavelmente por querelo, querelo bem mais que qualquer coisa, bem mais que o ar que agora me faltava aos pulmões, a contragosto nos separamos, ofegantes, Edward estava com os lábios inchados e vermelhos, com os cabelos mais desalinhados que o normal...

-Edward... saiu como um sussurro, como um pedido por mais. Deve ter sido isso que ele entendeu, pois sua boca logo veio de encontro com a minha. E assim foi uma boa parte da tarde, ficamos ali, um sentindo o gosto do outro sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Bella, ja esta tarde.

Edward disse se separando de mim, e só assim eu soube onde estávamos, estávamos deitados em meu sofá comigo em cima dele, uma de suas mãos estavam na minha cintura enquanto a outra estava em minha nuca, estávamos com as pernas entrelaçadas e meu vestido havia subido um pouco quase mostrando o que não devia, e eu me perguntei em qual momento havia tirado meus sapatos e os de Edward também.

-Ham.. tudo bem, acho que perdi a noção da hora.

-Bom nos dois perdemos..

- Tanya deve estar preocupada.

-Bella, por favor. Não vamos estragar esse momento

- Nos viemos aqui para conversar e olha o que aconteceu, acabamos sem trocar uma única palavra.

- _ amor_, o que aconteceu, foi bem mais explicativo que qualquer palavra que pudéssemos trocar – fiquei surda no momento em que ele disse _amor, _mais tentei logo me recuperar _  
_

_- _Você não entende Edward, isso tudo é uma loucura.

- Eu sigo você nela, ate no inferno.

- Não é tão simples assim, Edward, pelo amor de Deus, você é casado.

- Eu nunca amei Tanya de verdade e você sabe disso

- E Valentine?

- Ela sim eu amo, mais meu amor por ela não tem nada haver com o que eu sinta por você

-E o que você senti por mim?

- Eu não sei o que é Bella, eu perco o chapo toda vez que você esta por perto, e simplesmente perco o ar quando você sorri pra mim com os olhos brilhando, sem conta que você é inda, não só fisicamente, mais tem caráter, é doce, decidida, amiga, um pouco destrambelhada confesso – rimos – mais não deixa de ser uma das mulheres mais fascinantes que eu já conheci.

- E como ficamos agora?

- Eu faço o que você quiser Bella.

-Terminaria com sua esposa e mãe da sua filha por mim? Por uma aventura?

- Você mais que ninguém, sabe que isso não é uma simples aventura. Tem bem mais que isso entre nos... e sim, eu terminaria com Tanya. Ate porque não conseguiria dormir com ela todos os dias pensando em você

Dormir. Dormir com Tanya. Claro que Edward fazia aquilo, afinal eram casados e Valentine não tinha sido inseminação, aquilo me deixou com um certo ciúme.

-E... se você se arrepender?

- Não vou me arrepender Bella, por Deus, você quer ou não?

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – ignorei completamente a sua pergunta, minha barriga a essa altura estava mais que revirada e minhas mão mais que suadas só com a idéia de ficar com Edward.

- Isabella, não terminarei meu casamento com Tanya somente por sua causa, esta bem? Se sente melhor?

- Não? Por qual motivo então?

-Já te expliquei, não somos um casal feliz, não quero que minha filha cresça no meio dessa farsa.

- Tudo bem...

- Então? Mais algum argumento?

-Não, eu aceito.

-Aceita fica comigo, enfrentar todas as dificuldades, e assumir de uma vez que entre nos existe SIM algo?

- Você enfrentaria?

- Eu já disse que por você eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Ok! – disse sorrindo não acreditando que isso estava mesmo acontecendo.

- Ham, então tah. Eu vou para casa, conversar com Tanya..

-Já?

- Claro Bella, quanto antes melhor, e... você.. – ele parecia querer dizer algo, mais que ainda não tinha descido..

-Eu?

- Jacob...

Eu havia me esquecido completamente de Jake, o que iria dizer a ele? Terminaria assim?

- Bella, eu não aceitaria você continuar com ele...

-Claro que não Edward, terminarei com ele também, eu também faço qualquer coisa por você.

Dito isso, nos beijamos mais uma vez, e Edward foi para sua casa, estava realmente tarde e Alice ainda não havia voltado, pedi uma pizza comi sozinha, tomando outro banho dessa vez demoradamente e morno, para relaxar e fui para a cama. Amanha teria que falar com Jacob, mais pensaria nisso somente quando amanhecese e seria um novo dia, um novo começo, o começo da minha felicidade e a de Edward também.

* * *

Bella : www .polyvore .com /bella/set?id=25425386

*tirem os espaços

_Ta ai meninas, miiil desculpas pela demora. Mais eu estava travada de verdade, acho que agora vai :D tp suuper animada com essa fic e com mil e uma idéias para ela. Sera que Edward vai consiguir se separa de Tanya?_

_Pov do Edie vem por ai HAHA._

Saudades de vocês de verdade, ate õ/


	4. Ex?

**Ex?**

Eu estava apaixonado? Apaixonado pela minha colega de trabalho? Apaixonado por Isabella? Eu não poderia saber, só sabia que necessitava ficar com ela, precisava beijar aquela boca todos os momentos de sua existência, precisava daquela mulher mais que a própria vida.

E para viver essa aventura como Bella dizia, eu precisava terminar meu casamento com Tanya, não teria mais como continuar, eu tentei tirar Bella da minha cabeça desde o primeiro dia que a vi no hospital, mas não da mais, percebi que quanto mais fugimos mais ficamos preso aquilo.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil terminar com Tanya, ela sabia que eu não a amava, mais eu sim sabia que ela era totalmente louca por mim, foi assim desde que começamos nosso namoro, só me casei com ela por causa de nossa filha, Valentine. Valentine era o amor da minha vida, ela sim eu amava, era louco por minha pequena. Quando ela disse papai pela primeira vez, eu me senti o homem mais importante do mundo.

Cheguei em casa, estava tudo escuro. Fui ate meu quarto e estava vazio, fui ao quarto de Valentine e também não havia ninguém, achei estranho e fiquei preocupado, será que havia acontecido algo com minha menina? Fui ate a cozinha e encontrei um bilhete na geladeira...

'_amor, fomos passar a noite na casa de minha mãe, Valentine estava com saudade da vovó, tentei ligar no seu celular mais deve estar desligado, não se preocupe estamos bem..._

_Te amamos, beijo._

_Tanya e Valentine '_

Claro, deve ter acabado a bateria, merda teria que deixar para ter essa conversa com Tanya depois do meu plantão amanha, voltei ao meu quarto e tomei um banho longo e relaxante quando terminei vesti apenas uma cueca de seda que usava para dormir, escovei meus dentes, e cai na cama.

Meus sonhos foram todos repletos de Isabella, ela era linda, meiga, delicada, excelente medica, e tinha um corpo maravilhoso, fiquei com raiva de Jacob, pó poder ter tudo aquilo, mais agora era tare de mais pra ele.

Acordei na manha seguinte me sentindo ótimo, tomei uma ducha, vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, eu gostava de usar branco para trabalhar, não que fosse obrigatório, mais eu sentia orgulho de usar calcei meus sapatos e fui para a cozinha tomei somente um café, e fui para o hospital. Bella, não iria estar la, hoje o seu plantão era a noite, cheguei ao hospital e fui direto para minha sala cumprimentando Jessica minha secretaria, ela meio que dava em cima de mim e eu tentava ignorar o maximo, mais as vezes as suas indiretas eram bem diretas.

-Bom dia senhorita Stanley.

- Bom dia Doutor Cullen – disse sorrindo com um charme quase patético.

Entrei em minha sala e liguei para Tanya

- Querido, bom dia!

- Bom dia Tanya, e Valentine?

- Esta bem amorzinho, vou levá-la a casa de sua mãe daqui a pouco, irei ao shopping com minha mãe e com Lauren

Lauren era a irmã mais nova de Tanya, futilidade em pessoa a minha querida sogra era outra. Não gostava quando Tanya deixava nossa filha sozinha para ir em lugares sem importância.

- É mesmo necessário?

- Claro querido, você sabe que nossa menina adora seus pais, e eu preciso comprar um vestido novo. Acha que sua mãe não vá querer?

Minha mãe amava minha filha, por ela Valentine morava com eles por tempo indeterminado, ninguém em minha família gostava muito de Tanya.

-Claro que não, eu pego ela a tare então, te encontro em casa, gostaria de conversar com você.

-Algo serio querido?

- É importante, nos falamos depois.

-Claro, Beijos te amo.

-Beijo

Desliguei, de hoje não passaria, ate alguns pacientes e depois tive a brilhante idéia de convidar alguém para almoçar.

-Alo?

-Bella? É o Edward

- Edward, haan... tudo bem?

- Sim, queria saber se você gostaria de almoçar? Mais vou logo avisando que tem que ser em um lugar aqui perto.

- Por mim tudo bem, han... conversou com Tanya?

- Essa é uma das coisas que eu gostaria de conversar com você, pode ser?

- Claro

Marcamos a hora e o local, e na hora pontual era apareceu no restaurante italiano, Ela estava linda claro, com uma camisa verde com um pequeno cinto, de jeans, um sapato de salto verde também, bolsa marrom e óculos escuros, cabelos soltos e ondulados nas pontas, maquiagem leve e os lábios levemente avermelhados.

Eu sabia que estava perdido por aquela mulher, ela era linda e aquela boca me fascinava.

- Oi

- Oi Edward – ela ficava ainda mais bela quando corava assim – me desculpe pelo atraso

- Pra falar a verdade você em esta atrasada, o que eu achei bem estranho já que a grande maioria das mulheres demoram e muito. – rimos

- Digamos que você tenha tido sorte então dessa vez

- É, eu tive muita sorte – disse olhando fixamente para seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam.

Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, sobre sua família, e que agora eu sabia que seu pai era ex chefe de policia da cidade, e que sua mãe havia morrido a uns bons anos atrás, conversamos sobre sua infância, amigos, faculdade e eu estava cada vez mais fascinado.

Pedimos sobremesa, e ai ela me perguntou.

- E Tanya? Como reagiu?

- Bom, ela não reagiu

- Como assim?

- Eu não contei

Vi o brilho de seus olhos falharem, e um ar de decepção tomou conta de seu rosto

-Oh, tudo bem então. Eu entendo completamente

- Entende?

- Claro, Edward somos adultos, eu sabia que você iria acabar se conscientizando do que estava prestes a fazer e se arrepender..

-Bella, não é nada disso que você esta pensando

- Não? E é o que então Edward?

- Não contei a Tanya, porque ela havia ido dormir na casa da mãe dela, então nem a vi ainda.

-Han – eu não estava acreditando que ela realmente havia imaginado aquilo.

-E, já disse a você, o que eu decidi ta decidido, não vou voltar atrás. Bella... eu quero você, e vou ficar com você, a não ser que você sim esteja arrependida e queira continuar com seu namoradinho

- Não fale besteira, já conversei com Jacob.

- E ele?

- Não aceitou muito, e disse que não vai desistir de mim,

- Eu também não desistiria – Ela corou

Terminamos nosso almoço, e nos despedimos, o que foi uma tortura não poder beijar aquela boca, ou ate mesmo abraçá-la.

- Nos vemos amanha

-Claro, e boa sorte com sua esposa.

- Ex esposa.

Voltei ao hospital, e a tarde passou rápida e quando dei por mim tinha que ir buscar Valentine na casa de meus pais. Minha mãe Esme era decoradora já meu pai, Carlisle, era cirurgião e meu melhor amigo.

- Filho..

- Ola mamãe

- Que bom que veio

- E ae meu filho?

- Pai, que bom ver vocês

Nos abraçamos e logo fui agarrado por dois bracinhos miudinhos, e quando olho para baixo era minha menina.

- Papaaaai...

- Fiiilha, que saudade princesa

- Mamãe saiu, e me deixou aqui com o vovô e com a vovó.

- Tanya, disse que ia precisava resolver alguns assuntos importantes, e pediu para que nos cuidássemos de Valentin- minha mãe me disse com um tom de censura na voz, ela achava Tanya extremamente irresponsável com Valentine.

- É, a senhora sabe que Tanya não muda mamãe.

Fiquei mais um pouco com meus pais, e quando já estava saindo para o carro, com minha pequena dormindo em meus braços, meu celular toca, coloquei minha filha em sua cadeirinha atrás, e atendi, era Lauren chorando desesperada.

- Ed-Edward|!

- Lauren, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – meus pais já estavam ja meu lado com os olhares preocupados.

- Tanya, e ma-mamae, Edward por favo!

- O Que aconteceu com Tanya?

- E-Ela ba-bateu o carro, e-e-e estão sangrando muito, e-e-e não acordam ...

* * *

Bella : www. polyvore. com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=25432176

Tirem os espaços :D

* * *

_Uaaai, o que será que aconteceu com a nossa putania em? será que agora ela bate as caxuletas? Oo' ou será só mais uma oportunidade para Edward ficar quieto e não terminar o casamento? Vamos ver no que da_

_Amo vses_


	5. Dor

**Dor**

Dormi, dormi tão bem como nunca havia dormido. Tive sonhos maravilhosos com Edward. Edward! Ainda não estava acreditando que nos realmente iríamos ficar juntos. Acordei de manha com meu celular tocando.

-Bella?

- Bom dia Jake - eu tinha que falar com ele não saberia como, mais eu teria que contar

-Tava pensando se minha namorada iria aceitar tomar café da manha com esse namorado solitário? - Jake havia sido meu melhor amigo na infância e na adolescência, ele sempre dizia gostar de mim, mais sempre soube que eu não sentia a mesma coisa, eu gostava sim dele, mais não da mesma maneira. Quando eu aceitei a namorar com ele, eu estava perdida tentando a todo custo esquecer Edward, como se isso fosse possível. Eu sabia que não era justo com ele, ele não merecia, mais ele sempre soube dos meus sentimentos.

-Han, tudo bem Jake. Preciso mesmo falar com você

- Pode me adiantar o que é?

- Não, melhor conversarmos pessoalmente

- Tudo bem então, na onde você gostaria de ir?

Combinamos o lugar e o horário, levantei rapidamente e fui para uma ducha, terminada, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos e vestindo uma camisa verde, uma calça jeans, um sapato de salto da mesma cor da camisa, passei uma maquiagem leve, peguei minha bolsa e meus óculos escuros e sai, trancando a porta e deixando uma recado para Lice.

Quando cheguei Jacob já me aguardava em uma mesa, ele realmente era bonito, moreno, cabelos curtos, forte no estilo musculosão, do tipo que faz qualquer menina se apaixonar.

- Oi amor - disse se levantando e me dando um selinho

- Ola Jake - eu e Jake não tínhamos muito contato, mal nos víamos, mais ele insistia em me beijar em publico, mais nunca passou de selinhos.

-Bom, o que você vai querer?

-Ham, um café. - fizemos nossos pedidos, e conversamos alguns minutos sobre coisas sem nexo

- Bom, e o que a senhorita queria falar comigo? - tinha que ser agora

- Jacob, é um pouco difícil falar sobre isso, e eu também não faço nem idéia de como vou te contar

- Relaxa Bella, você para nervosa, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bom, antes de tudo, eu queria que não ficasse nenhum clima estranho entre a gente, e que eu amo muito você, não do jeito que você merece mais você sempre foi meu melhor amigo

-Bella...

-Não, me deixaeu terminar. Jake você sempre soube de quem eu gostava realmente, e que ter começado esse namoro foi loucura

- Bella, você ta querendo terminar?

- Bom, tecnicamente sim

- Eu não quero saber tecnicamente Isabella, eu quero sabe o que você realmente quer

- Bom, o que eu quero Jake? Eu quero ser feliz com quem eu realmente amo, e também quero muito que você seja feliz, ate porque NOS não somos juntos

- Fale por você Bella, ele é casado, vai ficar ate quando esperando ele? Você sabe que ele nunca vai largar esposa e mulher por você.

- Obrigada Jacob, você realmente elevo minha auto-estima agora

-Deixe de ser sarcástica Isabella, isso não combina com você. O que vai fazer? Aceitar ser amante dele ate ele se cansar de você?

- Isso não é da sua conta Jacob.

- Você sabe que eu não vou desistir de você, eu sim amo você Isabella, eu sim estava ao seu lado toda a sua vida, eu sim merecia ter todo esse amor e devoção sua.

- Jake, a gente não escolhe de quem amamos, você acha mesmo que eu queria estar tão absurdamente apaixonada por ele?

- Você nem ao menos tentou me amar, mesmo namorando você me evitava, nunca me deu mais que um simples tocar de lábios, Bella eu amo você.

- Me desculpe, sinceramente.

- Desculpas não vão resolver Bella. Mais você é adulta, sabe o que faz não é, e se é isso mesmo que você quer, ser a segunda opção de um homem casado enquanto 'eu', estou aqui te oferecendo muito mais que isso.

- Eu não vou ser amante dele, pelo amor de Deus Jacob, você esta sendo absurdo.

- Ótimo, como se saber disso foi melhor em alguma coisa. mais então Isabella, faça sua escolha

- Não me peça para escolher entre você ou ele Jacob, porque vai ser ele, sempre foi ele.

- Então, não temos mais nada o que falar Bella, só fique ciente que eu não vou desistir de você, você ainda vai se arrepender.

- Jake...

Ele simplesmente se levantou e saiu me deixando ali sozinha, sem reação alguma, sem conseguir digerir direito o que o meu melhor amigo e ex namorado havia dito, eu estava magoada com ele, eu precisava de alguém que me apoiasse nas minhas decisões, claro que eu não iria ser amante de Edward, isso era contra todos os meus princípios, mais a duvida de que se ele realmente iria terminar tudo com Tanya, ressurgiu. Mais forte do que nunca.  
Fui para casa totalmente alheia ao que acontecia ao meu redor, hoje iria ao hospital somente a noite, Edward ficaria durante o dia, fiquei vendo alguns dados de alguns pacientes ate meu celular tocar novamente, por meio segundo imaginei que seria Jacob, mais não era Edward, e Jesus como era bom ouvir sua voz. Convidou-me para almoçar e no mesmo instante eu aceitei, ele queria falar comigo sobre Tanya, será que ele havia se arrependido? 

Cheguei ao restaurante, e ele estava lindo, com uma camisa branca e de jeans, branco realmente combinava com ele, alias tudo combinava com ele, fizemos nossos pedidos, e enquanto comiamos falávamos sobre tudo, mais especificamente sobre mim, quando a sobremesa chegou eu não consegui mais segurar minha língua e tive que perguntar meio hesitante.

- E Tanya? Como reagiu?

- Bom, ela não reagiu - como assim?

- Como assim?

- Eu não contei

Meus medos então foram confirmados, ele havia se arrependido e deveria ter passado a noite toda nos braços da sua 'esposa' como eu pude ser burra

-Oh, tudo bem então. Eu entendo completamente - tentei soar despreocupada

- Entende?

- Claro, Edward somos adultos, eu sabia que você iria acabar se conscientizando do que estava prestes a fazer e se arrepender..

-Bella, não é nada disso que você esta pensando

- Não? E é o que então Edward?

- Não contei a Tanya, porque ela havia ido dormir na casa da mãe dela, então nem a vi ainda.

-Han – eu não sabia o que dizer, então ele não havia pensando em continua com a Putanya

-E, já disse a você, o que eu decidi ta decidido, não vou voltar atrás. Bella... eu quero você, e vou ficar com você, a não ser que você sim esteja arrependida e queira continuar com seu namoradinho

- Não fale besteira, já conversei com Jacob.

- E ele?

- Não aceitou muito, e disse que não vai desistir de mim,

- Eu também não desistiria – corei somente com aquele olhar

Terminamos nosso almoço, e nos despedimos e foi uma tortura não poder beijá-lo ou dar um abraço

- Nos vemos amanha

-Claro, e boa sorte com sua esposa.

- Ex esposa.

Aquela simples palavra, 'ex', me fez vibrar internamente, eu deveria estar sonhando, eu estava nos paraíso. Depois do almoço eu fui para casa, e dormi a tarde inteira, afinal eu passaria noite inteira no hospital, as 16 horas me levantei tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma calça jeans, um suéter rose,uma botinha também rose, terminei de me arrumar peguei minhas coisas e fui trabalhar. 

Assim que cheguei, tinha uma criança de 4 anos me aguardando, ela tinha sintomas da Doença de Alpers que é uma doença rara que afeta crianças. Esta doença congênita danifica o sistema nervoso central e progride aos pouco levando a criança a não desenvolver-se corretamente. A criança perde a força muscular, os membros tornam-se duros (espasticidade) impedindo o caminhar e ela perde a capacidade intelectual avançando para um quadro de demência progressiva. Elisa era seu nome, e ela era linda, dei uma olhada rápida em suas informações e ela não tinha pai, estava somente com a mão, ela tinha os olhos verdes, iguais aos de Edward, no mesmo instante lembrei-me de Valentine, se algum dia ela passasse por isso Edward não estaria por perto eu não queria afastar pai e filha e tinha certeza que Edward não se afastaria de verdade da filha, mais não seria a mesma coisa.  
Valentine era tão importante para Edward, e olhando ali aquela menina com esses problemas, e uma vontade sobrenatural de ser mãe se apossou de mim, tentei afastar tais pensamentos e segui minha rotina no hospital, Elisa faria fisioterapia e a psicomotricidade que são de grande ajuda .

Era umas 22 horas quando eu estava andando pelos corredores, que eu vi. Vi Tanya entrando em uma maca e uma outra mulher em outra, totalmente ensangüentadas e Lauren logo atrás chorando como se a se a vida da irmã estive por um fio.  
Emmet, que era irmã mais velho de Edward e que também era medico neste hospital foi imediatamente ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Lauren? O que.. o que aconteceu?

-Emm...Emm.. minha mãe..

-Calma Lauren, Bella pode me ajudar?

- Claro - mesmo eu não gostando de Lauren e Cia, era meu dever ajudar.

Emmett, foi ver o que tinha acontecido. E eu fiquei com Lauren, ela quis ligar para Edward e eu mais que imediatamente concordei, imaginei como Edward iria ficar preocupado, depois de avisado ele tinha fiado de vir imediatamente ao hospital, e Lauren já estava mais calma.

- Lauren, conta o que aconteceu.

- Tanya... Estava dirigindo e ela contou a mamãe que Edward queria conversar algo serio com ela, ma-mamãe perguntou o que era e Tanya não sou res-responder. Então mamãe começou a dizer que Edward estava querendo terminar o casamento, que a cul-culpa era de Tanya que não soube segurar o ma-marido... - começou a chorar de novo

-Caalma.

-Então Tanya ficou nervosa de mais, e começou a chorar. Eu .. eu pedi pra ela ficar calma que não era nada de importante, mais ela se desesperou e acabou perdendo o controle do carro, batendo em uma arvora no acostamento. eu estava com o cinto, então só sofre arranhões, mais.. mais mamãe não, ela tava sangrando muito e não acordava, e em Tanya também... eu... eu não quero que elas morrem.

-Lauren, calma elas vão ficar bem. Vamos cuidar desses arranhões

Eu mesma cuidei dos machucados de Lauren na enfermaria, não eram nada de mais, apenas superficiais. Dei um calmante a ela que agora não parava de chorar, e logo adormeceu. Quando estava voltando para saber noticias de Tanya e sua mãe encontrei com Edward no corredor.

- Bella.. - me abraçou forte, e eu me deixei aproveitar o pouco que nos restava.

- Então? já sabe alguma coisa sobre Tanya?

- Bom, ela esta bem. Quebrou uma perna e estava desacordada porque bateu forte a cabeça, mas nada muito grave..

- E sua sogra? - Edward me olhou cm um olhar pedinte - Desculpe.. como esta a mãe de Tanya?

- Melinda é o grande problema, ela estava sem sinto e a batida foi do seu lado, esta desacordada, ha um corte no crânio, e parece ser fundo, sofreu um grande impacto na coluna, ela teve que se submeter a uma cirurgia. Meu pai esta la com ela.

- Meu Deus - mesmo sendo medica não conseguir deixar de sentir horror aquilo que Edward estava me falando. Ela poderia morrer.

- E. e sua filha?

- Esta com minha mãe em sua casa, eu estava la quando Lauren me ligou, por falar nela com ela esta?

- Esta bem, sofreu pequenos arranhões, e eu a mediquei para ver se acalmava um pouco

- Esta dormindo?

- Pesadamente. Ela estava muito inquieta

- Melhor assim.

- E agora? - Edward parecia saber sobre o que eu falava

- Eu não posso falar com Tanya agora Bella.

- Eu sei, me desculpa - me chutei mentalmente por estar sendo tão egoísta

- Não, me desculpa você. Por estar fazendo você passar por isso.

- Seria pedir de mais que tudo se resolvesse assim.

- Eu só queria te pedir um tempo, ate tudo se resolver pra mim poder falar com era muito grudada a mãe.

- Lauren me contou o motivo, Tanya estava preocupada com o que você iria falar com ela, a mãe dela achava que você iria querer terminar o casamento, ela mal sabia que estava certa não é Edward?

-Bellaa, por favor. Não somos culpados.

- Não tem como Edward, isso entre nos nunca iria dar certo mesmo, nunca.

Me virei e voltei a minha sala. A trancando e chorando como uma condenada, eu me sentia culpada, culpada pelo o que estava acontecendo com Tanya, culpada pelo fim de seu casamento, culpada por querer viver os meu sonhos e para isso eu teria que passar por cima da vida de outra pessoa. Mesmo Edward não a amando, ele viveu casado com ela esses 3 anos, e namorou sabe-se la quanto tempo a mais, e agora por 'minha causa' ele vai terminar seu casamento, vai ficar longe da filha. Eu estava enlouquecendo, eu o amava tanto, que estava deixando de raciocinar direito, eu o queria tanto que chegava a doer e eu estava acabando com a vida de alguém.

Bella: www .polyvore .com /sem_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=25441043

* * *

_Bom ta ai um cap, pequininho eu sei mais vou me esforçar ao maximo para caprochar no proximo, amo vses sempre_


	6. Amor

**Amor**

Bella não sabia mais o que poderia fazer, estava a horas em sua sala sem atender ninguém, agradecia aos céus por ninguém tela chamado ainda, e chateada ao mesmo tempo por Edward também não ter ido atrás dela. Agora sim estava perdida, o que poderia fazer, Tanya precisava do marido.

Foi verificar se estava tudo bem com Elisa, e ao notar que a menina estava bem, tomou o caminho de volta a sua sala estava quase no final de seu plantão, quando deu de cara literalmente com Edward.

- Bells

- Ola Edward, alguma novidade?

- Não, Merlinda ainda esta na sala de cirurgia e Tanya ainda dorme.

- Hum, eu já estou indo.

- Bella, eu queria muito conversar com você

- Edward o meu plantão já esta acabando, e eu estou indo para casa. To muito cansada mesmo

- É muito importante

- E deixar a sua esposa?

- Bella, por favor, Tanya esta bem

- E o seu trabalho?

- Bom, eu tirei alguns dias pra ..

- Dar apoio a sua esposa. claro como eu não pensei nisso

- Isso não importa agora, de qualquer forma eu tirei alguns dias, vamos?

- E Valentine?

- Só preciso passa na casa de meus pais para ver como ela esta, daqui a pouco ela ira para a escolinha mesmo

- Edward, serio mesmo. Eu não quero fala com você, não agora.

- Quando então?

- Não tem como eu te dize Edward, por favor respeite a minha decisão

Falando isso sai o mais depressa possível do hospital, eu não queria fala com Edward agora, sabia que o que ele me disse se eu aceitaria no ato, e eu não poderia fazer isso. Fui para casa tomando um banho demorado de banheira pra relaxar, e depois me enfiei debaixo do edredom e cansada, exausta... adormeci

Quando acordei já passava do meio dia, e Alice estava almoçando.

-Bells, achei que tinha morrido

- Bem que eu gostaria

- E porque diz isso?

- Bom, ... - contei toda a historia a ela, afinal Alice era minha Melhor amiga e eu precisava de um conselho

- Oh Bells, que horror, e como esta Melinda?

- Ate a hora que eu sai do hospital ela tava em uma cirurgia ainda e Tanya estava dormindo mais estava bem, o problema mesmo é Melinda, ela esta mal pra caramba.

- E você e Edward?

- Alli, não existe 'eu e Edward', simplesmente não pode existir entende

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, vocês conversaram pelo menos?

- Não, eu... eu não quis

...

- O que foi? Alice a esposa dele esta em uma cama de hospital e esta prestes a perder a mãe, você queria o que? Que eu me atirasse em cima dele?

- Bom, se atirar não era bem a palavra, mas..

- Alice

- Ta bom Bells, eu sei que ta uma situação horrível mais se vocês se gostam, não tem porque ficarem separados por causa disso, Tanya vai ter o apoio de Edward, juntos ou não

- Acontece que ele não vai se separar dela agora

- É compreensível que ele não faça isso agora, mais você nem quis saber o que ele tinha a te falar.

- E você quer o que? Que eu fique esperando ele ate quando? Ate Tanya estiver bem?

- Pelo menos você vai estar com o amor da sua vida

- Pois é, mais eu não sou o amor da vida dele

- E como você sabe disso? Sendo que você nem conversar com ele não quis

- Alli, eu vou conversar com ele ta bom... mas não agora, eu preciso de um tempo, em 48 horas minha vida se revirou diversas vezes.

- Tudo bem, você sabe que eu vou te apoiar em qualquer decisão que você tomar, só não perca a sua felicidade Bells, por favor

Depois do Almoço Alice voltou para trabalhar, e eu fui dar uma geral no apartamento, coloquei uma musica alta da Katy Parry, Firework, prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e de pijama mesmo comecei minha faxina, terminada tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma calça jeans, um suéter, um allstar gasto, coloquei uma touca pois hoje o dia estava frio ,coloquei meu livro em uma mochila e como eu voltaria ao hospital somente amanha a tarde fui para o parque ler.

Fiquei sentada em um banco lendo o meu exemplar antigo e desgastado de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, eu me perdia no meio daquela historia, algumas pessoas passavam por mim mais eu estava alheia totalmente, passei um bom tempo ali não sei dizer o quanto, mais quando percebi já estava anoitecendo.

Voltei para casa e vi que tinha milhares de chamadas perdidas em meu celular, e mais algumas milhares de mensagens em minha secretaria, a maioria era de Alice louca atrás de mim.

- Ate que enfim, achei que você tinha sido seqüestrada ou algo parecido. -disse Alice assim que chegou em casa e me viu

- Nem tanto neh Alice.

- Como não, eu fiquei o dia todo tentando falar com você e a senhora não da mínima.

- Alice, ok já estou aqui sã e salva

- Falou com Edward pelo mesmo?

- Ah não, de novo não.

- Você sabe que não pode adiar por muito tempo não é?

- Eu sei, amanha eu falo com ele tudo bem?

- Quero só ver

Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho pondo o meu querido pijama e desmaiei na cama, eu tava tão exausta que nem consegui sonhar com nada, dormi como pedra. Mais eu estava ciente que na manha seguinte eu teria que enfrentar Edward, de qualquer maneira.

_Pov Edward_

Eu estava acabado, Tanya estava péssima, sua mãe em coma, Valentine precisava de mim e eu dela claro, e pra completar Bella não queria nem falar comigo. Resumindo eu sou um cara de muita sorte. Ainda bem que eu consegui pegar uns dias de férias, pra poder cuidar das coisas, sabia que Tanya precisava de mim agora.

Fui para casa naquela manha, tomei um banho e procurei durmi um pouco, como se isso fosse possivel, acordei ainda não era nem a hora do almoço, me troquei e fui para a casa de meus pais ver minha filha.

- Papai – veio logo correndo e me abraçando

- Filha, que saudade

- Cade a mamãe papai?

- A mamãe ta bem filha, mais ainda esta durmindo

- Edward

- Mae!

- Como anda as coisas?

- Hã... – não queria ter que falar na frente de minha filha

- Queria porque não sobe pra lavar as mãos, o almoço esta quase pronto.

- Ta bom vovó

- Então?

- Nada bem mamãe. Tanya esta em choque com apenas alguns arranhões, mais Merlinda esta em coma

- Oh meu Deus!

- Pois é, ta uma barra. As chances dela não são das maiores

- Oh meu filho, mais o que aconteceu de verdade?

- Tanya teve uma pequena discussão com a mãe, e acabou batendo o carro, Merlinda estava sem o sinto de segurança e sofre mais com a batida. Eu consegui pegar alguns dias pra ficar com Tanya e Valentine, ela vai pira se alguma coisa acontecer.

Almoçamos, e minha mãe achou melhor eu deixar Valentine com ela por algum tempo, voltei ao hospital mais a tarde e Tanya já estava melhor mais só sairia no dia seguinte, e Merlinda estava na mesma ainda. Sabia que Bella estava no hospital, mais não queria forçar nada então me segurei para não ir atrás dela.

- Edward?

- Bella – fiquei surpreso dela mesma vir falar comigo

- É, e como estão as coisas?

Deus, ela estava linda, alias ela é linda, e nunca vou me casar de olhar pra essa mulher.

- Tudo na mesma

- Se você quiser, podemos conversar melhor hoje

- Claro, quando?

- Bom se não se importa, poderíamos jantar, eu mesma faço

-Eu adoraria

- Tudo bem então, te vejo as oito?

- As oito é perfeito

- Ótimo, tchau

Depois disso eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, queria esquecer todos os meus problemas e imaginar que teríamos um jantar romântico, de verdade, que nos amaríamos como dois amantes loucamente apaixonados a noite toda. Sim. Porque seria hipocrisia de minha parte dizer que não desejava fazer amor com Bella. Tentei deixar esses pensamentos de lado, eles eram um tanto perturbadores, e no momento eu tinha que ter em minha mente que seria apenas um jantar para decidirmos o que seria de nosso amor, poderia ser o começo mas também o fim.

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho liguei para minha mãe para saber de minha filha e depois vesti uma calça jeans uma camisa azul escura. Trminei de me arrumar, peguei minhas chaves e fui para meu volvo, esta muito ansioso e nervoso.

Acabei chegando uns 10 minutos adiantados, mais Bella já estava pronta, com um vestido simples cinza e sandálias anabela também da mesma cor, claro, não poderia descrevela melhor, estava realmente linda

- Me desculpe, acho que me adiantei

- Sem problema, não esta tão adiantado assim, já esta quase tudo pronto, entre – entramos e ficamos a nos observar

- Você esta linda

- Obrigada – corou – você também esta

Sorri

- O cheiro esta ótimo

- Espero que goste de comida italiana

- Eu adoro

Voltamos a ficar em silencio, e confesso que já estava ficando constrangedor.

- Alice?

- Oh, não! Alice esta com Jasper

- Ah, claro

- Ela ira ficar por la hoje

Não sei porque mas me animei com a noticia, Bella voltou a cozinha para terminar seu trabalho e reparei que a mesa esta posta, dois lugares, um de frente para o outro, a mesa era pequena, alias seu apartamento era pequeno, mais era lindo, aconchegante

- Esta pronto

- Confesso que estou faminto

Bella havia preparado Capeleti à Siciliana, e realmente estava ótimo, conversamos sobre quase tudo o que se possa imaginar, trabalho, Merlinda, Valentine, ate do noivado de Alice conversamos, mas quando Bella trouxe a sobremesa eu sabia que tínhamos que tocar no assunto

- Então Bella? Como nos vamos ficar?

- No momento eu acho que não existe 'nos' Edward

- Você sabe que eu amor você, que estou apaixonado- me assustei com a centelha de verdade que aquilo ali tinha.

- Você não sabe o que diz

- Sei, foi difícil admitir mas é a verdade Bella, eu estou apaixonado por você,acho que desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. E eu sei que você também sente o mesmo

- Isso não tem como eu negar, sempre gostei de você

- Então Bella, eu não quero me afastar de você

- Mas também não pode se afastar de Tanya

- Basta você me pedir, é só você me pedir que eu largo tudo e fico com você

- Eu não posso ser tão egoísta Edward

- E vamos agir então como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se não existisse nada entre nos? Já tentamos isso uma vez, e você sabe muito bem que não deu certo

- Eu não quero fingir nada, eu quero ficar com você, se você ainda me quiser. Eu espero o tempo que for, ate que tudo se resolva.

- Esta falando serio?

- Estou. E também estou me sentindo uma libertina, mais eu o amo.

- Eu também a amo Bella, e prometo não te decepcionar jamais.

- não vamos fazer promessas Edward, vamos viver, um dia de cada vez

- Juntos...

- Juntos!

Eu não me continha de felicidade, ela ficaria comigo, e eu faria de tudo para terminar o mais rápido possível meu casamento com Tanya, entorpecido de felicidade me levantei abraçando Bella e selando o nosso amor com um beijo perdidamente apaixonado.

* * *

Roupa Bella 1 - www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id=22896226&.locale=pt-br

Roupa Bella 2 – http:/ . Com /cgi/set?id=27431991&.locale=pt-br

Prato de Bella - http:/ cybercook2 .terra .

Lembrando tirem os espaços...

* * *

_Gente mil perdoes por demorar tanto a postar, mais estava viajando, e não tive tempo para quase nada. Espero que gostem, estou com mil e uma idéias para esta fic e mais milhões de outras paras outras fics, minhas férias foram produtivas *-*_


	7. Quem é esta mulher

**Quem é esta mulher**

A presença dele havia se tornado mais dominante do' que nunca, agora, entre as quatro paredes de sua casa. A tensão entre os dois manteve-a em silêncio. Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era olhar fixamente para aquele homem a quem desejava havia tanto tempo. Ela desejava ardentemente fazer amor com ele — amor mesmo — e esperava que a experiência fosse tão maravilhosa a ponto de ele nunca mais desejar ter outra mulher.

— Por que é que você está com medo de mim? — perguntou ele, franzindo a testa e estendendo as palmas abertas para ela, numa espécie de apelo para que ela acreditasse que ele não pretendia lhe fazer mal algum.

— Porque... — Ela engoliu em seco. — Porque... — Ela se deteve novamente, com a cabeça girando. Estava repleta de razões, mas dizê-las em voz alta seria como implorar por mais do que aquilo que ele provavelmente estava disposto a dar, e isso a deixaria completamente indefesa.

— Você é virgem, Bella?

— Não. Mas... já faz algum tempo que... anos. Além do mais, eu não estou protegida.

Ele compreendeu então que ela não se opunha à idéia de fazer sexo com ele, mas somente que não estava preparada para fazê-lo esta noite.

Ele sorriu aliviado, assegurando-lhe.

— Eu cuido disso.

— Não se preocupe com nada — assegurou-lhe Edward, enquanto a abraçava novamente, tendo recuperado sua autoconfiança habitual, sorrindo de maneira perturbadora, enquanto ela permanecia ali, parada como um manequim.

Ele passou um braço em torno de sua cintura e com a outra mão acariciou-lhe suavemente a bochecha, traçando depois a linha de seus lábios com ternura. Ela, mais uma vez, só conseguiu olhar para ele. Os olhos dele prometiam-lhe um prazer que ela nunca havia experimentado antes e ela não hesitou mais em se entregar àquela tentação.

A promessa estava próxima demais. Um bálsamo para sua alma atormentada, incitando-a irresistivelmente a abandonar seus medos e se deixar levar por ele... a luz da sua vida.

Nenhuma das mulheres com quem ele tinha estado antes havia demonstrado qualquer tipo de inibição ao fazer sexo com ele. A vulnerabilidade nos olhos de Bella sugeria tanta inocência que ele teve certeza de que a sua experiência sexual anterior havia sido muito limitada e provavelmente não suficientemente gratificante para suscitar novas tentativas.

Ele estava consciente de que aquela não era uma transa casual. Não para ela. Nem para ele. Aquele era um momento decisivo. Ele tinha de fazer daquela uma experiência maravilhosa. Se ela se arrependesse, poderia acabar expulsando-o de sua vida para sempre, considerando tudo um grande erro. Poderia até voltar para Jacob.

Os lábios dela tremeram sob o toque suave de seus dedos, apartando-se um pouco quando ela os abriu em busca de um pouco de ar. Havia duas chamas cor de âmbar em seus olhos. O castanho havia escurecido, transformando-os em duas grandes piscinas cor de chocolate. Olhos enormes inundados por uma emoção que tocou o seu coração, repletos de perguntas às quais ele sabia que teria de responder. De alguma forma.

Bella havia pousado as mãos sobre o peito dele, não para afastá-lo, mas por ainda não estar preparada para encorajá-lo a uma intimidade maior. Ele, porém, percebeu nitidamente que ela ansiava para que ele tomasse a iniciativa, para que fizesse as coisas acontecerem.

Sabia que, no momento em que a beijasse, ela se enrascaria em seu pescoço, segurando-o com firmeza, como havia feito antes. Agora, porém, não havia mais necessidade de provar nada. Ele podia agir com calma, sem pressa.

Edward queria descobrir tudo sobre ela, ir muito além daquilo que ela havia lhe mostrado. Ele ficou imaginando como seria tocar sua pele macia da cor marfim. As pontas de seus dedos roçaram a pele acetinada de sua bochecha.

O que será que o havia atraído tanto nas louras? Talvez tivesse sido o seu eterno desejo de serem cada vez mais atraentes para os homens. Enquanto Bella... Olhou para o cabelo dela e pensou como seria maravilhoso poder deitar-se agora sobre ele e senti-lo por todo o seu corpo!

Ela inclinou o rosto, pousando-o na palma da mão de Edward, esfregando-se como um gato que adorava ser acariciado.

A puxou para mais perto de si, numa proximidade que ela não desejaria romper. Sua boca buscou a dela, exigindo a resposta que ela havia lhe dado anterior mente, usando toda a sua habilidade para excitá-la e tirá-la de sua atitude passiva. Os braços de Bella voaram ao redor do pescoço de Edward. Sua língua dançou um tango selvagem com a dele. Os bicos duros de seus seios, pressionados contra o peito de dele, davam prova da sua excitação.

O contato com seu corpo de formas generosas foi intoxicante. O corpo de Bella era perfeito, sensual, moldado assim junto ao seu.

O desejo o consumia, retesando-lhe os músculos, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo gritasse "Agora! Agora! Agora!" Ele mal podia conter a urgência de levá-la para a cama, mas não podia ter pressa. Ela ia achar que ele só a estava usando para satisfazer as suas necessidades sexuais. Ele não queria ser egoísta como algum amante eventual de Bella poderia ter sido. Tinha de manter a calma, o controle, e fazer tudo bem devagar.

Bella deixou um pequeno gemido escapar de sua garganta quando ele afastou sua boca da dela.

— Está tudo bem — sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, deixando-a zonza quando afundou a cabeça dela na curva em seu ombro e roçou suavemente a própria bochecha em seu cabelo. — Eu vou explodir se não tomar um pouco de ar.

Ela irrompeu numa gargalhada de alívio. Havia ficado tensa, achando que ele estava comparando o seu beijo ao de Tanya.

— Você acha isso engraçado? — perguntou ele.

— Não, não — disse ela, recuperando o fôlego e beijando-o na garganta. — Eu acho maravilhoso — murmurou, feliz por ele considerá-la tão desejável.

— Você gosta de ter este tipo de poder sobre mim, não é? — disse ele, provocando-a.

Ela foi tomada por um instinto selvagem. Subita mente liberta das inibições que quase a haviam para lisado pouco antes, ela ergueu a cabeça e disse sorrindo:

— Gosto.

Ele riu como se tivesse adorado aquela inesperada explosão de honestidade. Seus olhos brilharam, cheios de malícia.

— Você está me desafiando a levá-la ao mesmo estado de urgência.

— Você fez um bom trabalho até agora — disse ela zombeteira, entrando no jogo dele. Aquele era o jeito de Jake e nada ia mudá-lo, então, por que não desfrutar daquilo, pelo menos uma vez na vida?

— Certo... Acho que vou começar, então, me li vrando desses botões

Ele abriu os botões que mantinha o vestido dela fechado, revelando o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de seda negra. Se Edward estivesse acostumado a algo mais exóti co... azar! Afinal, o objetivo final era outro, e ela não tinha vergonha alguma do seu corpo.

—Você é linda — murmurou ele, enquanto suas mãos deslocavam o vestido o suficiente para que sua mão pudesse deslizar sob o tecido e se fechar em torno de um dos seios. - O que é que isso me revela sobre você, Bella?

Ela queria fechar os olhos e apenas se deixar ex plorar. Concentrar-se no roçar do polegar dele sobre o seu mamilo, que se erguia glorioso em resposta ao toque, inundando-a de prazer. Uma tal entrega, po rém, lhe revelaria o quão profundamente ele a estava afetando. Bella achou melhor manter a provoca ção.

— Que eu sou um bicho da seda e que você deveria me alimentar com folhas de amora.

Ele riu. A mão que acariciava o seio esqueceu-se de seu intuito sedutor e passou a apertá-lo com ávida possessividade.

— Acho que vou oferecer a mim mesmo como ali mento para você.

O coração dela bateu loucamente diante da suges tiva imagem evocada por aquelas palavras.

Edward irradiava confiança e felicidade. Suas mãos deslizaram até as costas de Bella para tirar o sutiã. Tomada por uma nova onda de pânico, ela resolveu se adiantar:

— Você está usando roupa demais para ser sabo reado — disse ela, no intuito de fazer com que ele se desnudasse primeiro.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu já lhe disse que amo o jeito como sua mente funciona?

Amo? Aquela palavra mexeu com BElla. Ela mal conseguiu recuperar o fôlego para dizer:

— Não, nunca.

Sua tática de defesa havia funcionado. As mãos de Edward abandonaram o sutiã e seguiram até a base de sua própria camiseta. Ela soltou-lhe o pescoço e fi cou observando, fascinada, enquanto ele não só tira va a camisa como todo o restante de suas roupas. Bella percorreu todo o seu belo corpo másculo com os olhos e ficou profundamente perturbada ao perceber que ele estava pronto para entrar em ação. Ela já não estava mais preocupada com Tanya nem com qualquer outra mulher. Vê-lo em tal grau de excitação por sua causa fez com que um sentimento primitivo de posse se apoderasse dela.

Aquele era o seu homem, pelo menos por esta noi te. Talvez aquilo se estendesse por meses. E depois?

Pare de pensar nisso. Aproveite o momento. Apro prie-se do que lhe está sendo oferecido.

— Isabella?

Ela podia perceber, pelo seu tom de voz, que ele queria saber por que ela não o estava tocando, sabo reando. Mas não conseguia tomar a iniciativa. Aquilo não era um jogo para ela, e ela não podia fazer de conta que era.

— Não tenha medo de mim.

Antes que ela conseguisse reunir coragem sufi ciente para responder, ele tomou a iniciativa e afas tou o vestido de seus ombros, fazendo com que ele deslizasse pelos seus braços e caísse a seus pés. Seus braços a enlaçaram novamente, puxando-a para um abraço terrivelmente íntimo. Ela soube que havia chegado a um ponto sem volta.

Ele apoiou a sua testa na dela e murmurou roucamente:

— Tudo vai dar certo. Eu prometo.

Ele então tirou-lhe o sutiã. Seus seios desnudos entraram em contato direto com o peito arfante de Edward. Ele inclinou a cabeça dela para trás e a beijou suavemente, não tanto para excitá-la, mas para lhe assegurar que ele seria delicado com ela.

O cuidado implícito naquele beijo reconfortou seu coração. Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward e pressionou o próprio corpo contra o dele, deleitando-se na erótica sensação de roçar a pele con tra a dele e a estimulante vibração que se propagava por todo o seu corpo na expectativa de mais e mais prazer.

Edward acariciou-lhe as costas até enfiar as mãos por dentro de sua calcinha e enganchar os polegares no cós. Ele começou a baixá-la lentamente fazendo-a deslizar pelos quadris até chegar um pouco abaixo de suas nádegas firmes, detendo-se ali para erguê-la, amoldando-a ainda mais intimamente ao seu corpo.

Uma excitação caótica tomou conta de Bella. Sua boca sugou a língua dele em movimentos fortes e instintivos, numa necessidade cega de senti-lo dentro dela. Ele se conteve e começou a mordiscar seus lá bios.

— Ainda não, ainda não — disse ele respirando sofregamente. — Vamos tirar isso primeiro.

Ele se inclinou rapidamente, retirando a última peça de roupa de Bella pelos suas pernas trêmulas. Ele deslizou pelo vão entre seus braços, deixando que ela se apoiasse em seus ombros quando lhe tirou os sapatos, deixando-a completamente nua, como ele.

Bella estava atordoada. Ficou profundamente aliviada quando ele se ergueu e a pegou no colo, apertando-a contra o peito, com um braço embaixo de suas pernas e o outro apoiando suas costas. Feliz, ela aninhou a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele traçava uma trilha de suaves beijos sobre o seu cabelo, se guindo até a orelha, fazendo o coração dela acelerar de excitação.

— Onde fica o quarto, Bella? — murmurou ele.

— A última porta no final do corredor — respon deu ela, sem a menor hesitação, desejando que ele a tomasse ali mesmo. As mãos dela acariciaram as cos tas fortes enquanto ele a carregava pelo corredor. Edward era incrivelmente másculo, e isso mexia com seus instintos mais primitivos, fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais intensamente feminina.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e acendeu a luz, para deleite de Bella. Ela queria desfrutar o prazer de vê-lo ardendo de desejo por ela.

Ele a deitou sobre a colcha de seda que ela havia trazido da China numa viagem de turismo. A compra do conjunto de colcha e fronhas fora um impulso. O tecido escarlate e brilhante trazia uma estampa com graciosas e exóticas flores, pagodes e mulheres atra vessando as tradicionais pontes curvas dos jardins chineses em trajes típicos, carregando belas sombri nhas.

Edward permaneceu de pé, admirando a bela imagem que ela formava assim esparramada sobre a colcha. Ela estava feliz por tê-lo surpreendido com algo ex traordinário, exultante por ele a olhar daquele modo, como se ela fosse a perfeita peça central daquele belo quadro. Mas ela não queria que ele continuasse lon ge.

Agindo instintivamente para atraí-lo, espreguiçou-se felinamente sobre a colcha, desfrutando o pra zer de sentir sua pele em contato com a seda. Mas era a pele de Edward que ela queria sentir contra a sua agora. Seus olhos ardentes imploravam: Venha para perto de mim...

Edward ficou atônito. Suas curvas macias e voluptuo sas eram pura feminilidade. Exatamente como uma mulher deveria ser, pensou ele. Sua pele macia brilhava como cetim. Cetim contra seda. Seda verme lha. Incrivelmente _sexy. _Como uma fantasia.

Ela estava louca para que ele finalmente a tomasse nos braços e a tor nasse única, diferente de todas as outras mulheres com que ele havia estado. Ela queria tanto ser espe cial para ele...

Os olhos de Edward procuraram os dela com intensi dade, alimentando a sua esperança.

— Quem é esta mulher que eu estou vendo agora? — murmurou ele com voz rouca. — O que mais você andou escondendo de mim, Bella?

A alegria tomou conta dela como um jorro de uma fonte brilhante. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, deleitando-se por tocá-lo, senti-lo.

— Nada que você não pudesse ver se tivesse real mente olhado para mim — disse ela suavemente.

— Quero você Bella.

— Eu estou aqui — disse ela, oferecendo-se para ser amada.

Um sorriso de pura malícia cruzou o rosto de Edward.

— Sim. Aqui comigo. Em todos os sentidos. Será que ele estava se referindo realmente a todos os sentidos ou apenas ao sexual? Ele a beijou, provo cando novamente intensas sensações, provocando uma excitação tão intensa que era impossível não se entregar a ela.

Ele beijou a base de sua garganta, aquecendo toda a sua corrente sangüínea. Beijou seus seios, serpen teando a língua em seus mamilos enrijecidos de dese jo para então sugá-los, fartando-se num banquete de puro erotismo. Ela chegou a erguer os seios com as próprias mãos, oferecendo-se a ele, completamente arrebatada pelo fascínio que ele lhe causava.

Mas ele não se deteve. Deslizou pelo seu corpo, salpicando beijos sobre seu estômago, provocando-lhe o umbigo com a língua e roçando a boca levemente abaixo de seus quadris, fazendo seu corpo crispar-se de prazer. Suas mãos se demoraram em longas carícias na parte interna de suas coxas, afastando-as pouco a pouco. A tensão de sentir-se cada vez mais intima mente exposta ao olhar de Edward fez com que todos os músculos e nervos do corpo de Bella ficassem em estado de alerta, na expectativa de ser tocada ali onde seu desejo pulsava mais forte, e ser levada a extremos ainda maiores.

O coração dela pulsava loucamente em seus ouvi dos. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Ela mal podia conter a expectativa pelo que estava prestes a aconte cer. Bella fechou instintivamente os olhos, deixan do todo o resto do mundo do lado de fora.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem lentamente para dentro do seu sexo, procurando a fonte do calor úmido que lhe assegurava que ela estava tão selvagemente excitada quanto ele. Eles descreveram peque nos círculos em torno da sensível abertura enquanto o polegar massageava o seu clitóris, acariciando-o até torná-lo rijo e pulsante. Cobriu-o, então, com a pró pria boca, lambendo-o, sugando-o, fazendo o corpo de Bella arquear com uma tensão quase torturante.

Ela não podia mais se conter. Não podia...

Suas mãos agarraram o cabelo de Edward, imploran do que ele desse um fim àquela doce agonia. Seus músculos internos imploravam por ele, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Ela não se conteve e soltou um gemido desesperado quando ele se afastou, posicio nando-se para o derradeiro encontro de seus corpos, o momento de máxima intimidade.

Bella enterrou os dedos nas costas musculosas de Edward, num desejo desesperado. Suas pernas enroscaram-se em seu corpo. Seus pés o puxavam contra si, com urgência, apressando-o. A necessidade dele era tão intensa que nada mais existia para ela. Ela odiou a pausa forçosa para que ele botasse a cami sinha, desejando que não houvesse necessidade dis so. O êxtase de quando ele entrou nela, porém, fez com que tudo o mais ficasse para trás. Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro se desmanchar à mercê daquelas inten sas ondas de prazer. Um sorriso glorioso iluminou seu rosto.

— Abra os olhos, Bella. Não se esconda de mim.

Ele estava dentro dela, fundo. Era difícil desconcentrar-se daquela sensação, mas era Edward quem lhe estava proporcionando aquele prazer. Não era justo mantê-lo só para si. Ela abriu os olhos, sem nem pen sar no que poderia ver nos dele.

— Você está sorrindo — disse ele feliz, sorrindo de volta.

— É muito bom — disse ela, detendo-se a tempo para não dizer que estava amando a sensação de sen ti-lo dentro de si.

— Só bom? — provocou ele.

— Incrível? — propôs, esperando que ele não esti vesse querendo que ela lhe desse uma nota pelo seu desempenho. Bella queria que aquilo fosse mais do que apenas sexo para ele — uma importante cone xão que havia sido ampliada, aprofundada por meio de uma união física.

— Incrível já é melhor, mas — o brilho alegre em seus olhos intensificou-se, deixando transparecer um ardente propósito — eu vou me empenhar em melho rar isso.

Sua boca reivindicou novamente a dela num beijo apaixonado. Sua língua invadiu-a com força, para en tão entrar no mesmo ritmo que o do seu corpo, dominando-a, tomando-a por inteiro para si. Bella não podia mais se conter. A excitação chegou ao seu pon to máximo, levando-a a atingir o clímax.

Seus braços e pernas perderam completamente a força. Ela não tinha mais controle sobre eles. Edward deslizou um braço sob suas costas para apoiá-la e levá-la consigo de modo a fazer aquele momento per durar. Foi incrível. Se aquilo fosse apenas sexo, tudo bem. Ela estava disposta a seguir com Edward naquela corrida desenfreada para onde quer que ele a levasse.

Bella não podia imaginar que houvesse algo ainda mais excitante do que aquilo, mas estava enga nada. Edward chegou ao limite máximo de sua tensão. Seu corpo começou a se mover cada vez mais rápida e vigorosamente, em espasmos de prazer. Saber que era ela a causadora daquele descontrole e senti-lo tão profundamente dentro de si mobilizou os seus instin tos mais selvagens. Seus músculos internos o aperta ram com força. Edward era seu, todo seu.

Ainda ligado a ela, ele se deitou de lado, trazendo-a consigo. Ele soltou um profundo suspiro. Precisou de um momento para retomar o fôlego, antes de bei jar levemente sua boca e dizer:

— Diga-me que foi bom para você — murmurou ele contra os lábios dela.

— Foi — disse ela, num suspiro contente. Aquela era a mais pura verdade, e ela não via problema al gum em dizê-lo, se era isso que Edward queria ouvir.

Ele afastou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu para ela. Suas covinhas pareciam ainda mais profundas, e seus olhos irradiavam prazer e felicidade.

— Você tinha de ser minha,Isabella .

— Sim

— Espere aqui! — disse ele, beijando sua testa e separando-se dela lentamente. — Preciso ir ao ba nheiro. Onde fica?

— Primeira porta no corredor.

A camisinha... Bella sabia que se sentiria bem mais segura se passasse a tomar pílulas, caso aquele relacionamento seguisse adiante.

Edward tinha um físico impressionante. Bella esperava que coisas fossem diferentes, e que ele quisesse ficar com ela para sempre.

Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar. Pouco de pois, porém, ouviu o som um celular tocando, deveria ser o de Edward. Ele devia de ter atendido pois parou de tocar, pouco tempo depois Edward entra no quarto completamente em choque.

- Edward?.. Edward o que aconteceu?

- Merlinda.

- Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu Edward – Bella tentava se enrolar no lençol e se levantar enquanto Edward ia ate a sala recolhendo suas roupas.

- Merlinda nao resistiu.

* * *

_Há meninas, e ai :D Cap um pouco tenso no final mais o que vale é a historia de amor dos dois, recorri a ajuda pra escrever este cap, eu não tenho muita experiência em lemons, vocês gostaram? Já sabem eu aceito dicas, conselhos, criticas, tudo pra escrever melhor da próxima vez pra vocês :D_

_E a titia Merlinda em? capotou oo'_

_Quarto da Bella tirem os espaços'_

_http:/ decorandoquarto. com __/wp-content /gallery__/como-decorar-quarto-de-casal __/como-decorar-quarto-de-casal-1. jpg_


End file.
